L'obscurité de la terre
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: El Lazo Único es un destino que nunca debió ser corrompido; no puedes intentar escapar de él. Itachi y Sasori siempre debieron ser, pero todo se vino abajo. Y yo les pregunto, pues de este lado encontrarán el mundo que les esperaba: ¿Soportarán la idea de cuán felices hubieran sido juntos? ("Viñetas" derivadas de Akuma ga Daisukidesu. Aclaración: puramente ItaSaso)
1. Refugio

¡Hola, sempais! (:D) Bienvenidas a este nuevo one-shot —o algo así, todavía no me decido muy bien qué será—. Por supuesto, como lo he estado prometiendo, esto se convierte en otro intento por no dejar morir mi ardillita ItaSaso, y viene con otra potencial amenaza: Un mundo alterno de mi propio mundo alterno de Akuma ga Daisukidesu, en el que Itachi y Sasori quedan juntos de sí porque sí (owó). Aunque, la idea seria más como realizar una serie de viñetas, y no como un "contra"fic que viniera a sustituir al primero. La verdad es que ya desde hace varios meses le estaba dando la vuelta a este asunto, pero apenas hoy me he animado a hacerlo (nwn), porque logré correr un rato a mi ser "trágico" e intentar conservar un poco de felicidad entre ambos.

Pues, ahm, no creo que haya mucho que decir respecto a este tema. Solo lo de siempre:

(1) Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen o ya se andaría todo con ItaSaso; por otro lado, _Akuma ga Daisukidesu_ y_ L´obscurité de la terr_e, sí que me pertenecen, así como Yuu y Madre —de los que todavía debato si pudieran salir en algún momento de estas mini ideas (:DU)—.

(2) Esto es un fic que parte de la misma idea de los Yokai, pero no tiene ni orden cronológico ni relación con el otro, porque bueno, este es un ItaSaso (¬w¬).

(3) ¡Es un fic y me pertenece! Por lo que me permito obviar el hecho de que hay Yaoi (x3) y -tremendo- OoC (=-=).

(4) El capítulo va especialmente dedicado para **Sasugirl13 **y **NoeruItoshiki**, porque esperan tanto como yo (de ven en cuando) me arrepiento de que Akuma ga Daisukidesu hubiese sido una idea SasoDei (xD) -la verdad sí hubiera tenido potencial de este lado, creo...-

Hum, pues creo que sería lo único a resaltar (e.e) En fin, que espero mucho disfruten de esta pequeña contribución y me honren con sus comentarios (x3)

* * *

**(/(~*~~L'obscurité de la terre~~*~~)/)**

**.**

**(*~((Refugio))~*)**

**.**

El mundo es un lugar pequeño, aburrido y podrido. Es algo que siempre ha sido y será desde que los humanos destruyeron todo en su vana búsqueda por un poder inexistente, fingiendo que lo hacían por la grandeza y la libertad. Para ellos, ya no tiene caso preguntarse si acaso el sol terminará asomándose detrás de la montaña, cual animal saliendo de su madriguera para desemperezarse. No importan los exhaustivos días ni las noches frías en las que debes apañárselas para sobrevivir; están rodeados por un paisaje muerto y poco a poco, empiezan a formar parte de él.

Carece de sentido llorarle, e Itachi Uchiha lo sabe muy bien, porque ha tenido tiempo de sobra para darse cuenta: Vive en un mundo roto, y de querer hacerlo realmente, podría ver la oscuridad de la tierra, que se ciñe sobre ellos para sumirlos en la más entera desesperación. Porque no existe luz que los guíe, ni la luna ni las estrellas se atreven a salir. Únicamente quedan nubarrones grises que jamás dejarán caer sobre sus anhelantes rostros las gotas de agua que piden sus gargantas atenazadas por la sed.

Aquí, el miedo y la muerte son los cazadores, y tú la presa. Cosas como los cuentos de hadas, los sueños y las esperanzas, mueren muy rápido; pierde el sentido común aquel que insiste en probar lo contrario. Tan solo peca de estúpido. E Itachi es uno de ellos. No le duele admitir que es uno de los que tienen fe, pero tiene miedo de perderla. Porque ésta se mantiene en un hilo demasiado fino y gastado, tan maltrecho como la vida de la gente que vive ahora que los Tres Hermanos han decidido darles la espalda, los Demonios atacan y la discordia entre humanos y yokai solamente crece; justo ahora, cuando ya no sabes quién es realmente el enemigo.

Podría levantar la mirada y encontrarse con ese mundo tan oscuro y perdido, junto con el terror sin nombre que acecha durante las noches largas y solitarias, pero él ha decidido creer en la tarea que algún día les hubiera encomendado Amaterasu. Aquella _pura _tarea que marcaba el nacimiento, vida y muerte de los yokai (ahora corrompidos). Itachi decidió que _ésa _es la mejor manera de ser alguien. Para él importa seguir soñando y continuar amando, porque le da fuerzas y le permite sobrevivir día con día. Le dedica su vida a los otros, pensando en la gente que aprecia y dando su vida por sus convicciones. Así era él.

Por eso, una parte del Uchiha se rompía cuando Sasori le recibía con aquella mirada cargada de odio luego de llegar de alguna persecución contra los demonios; esos ojos miel que amaba sobremanera, dolían como espinas sobre la piel y corroían como veneno justo ahora, mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta hacia la sala de trono en la que Sarutobi se esforzaba en acallar la tos y acompasar su respiración, de manera muy trabajosa, apenas para darle la bienvenida a los recién llegados, entre los que estaban Madara, Konan, Pein e Itachi.

El pelirrojo alzó las orejas y un gruñido gutural escapó de entre sus labios. Itachi, sin embargo, no dejó de sentir esa felicidad absurda que crecía en su interior cuando lo veía. Sonrió un poco y trató de levantar el brazo para saludarle, pero el dolor en el hombro resultó casi insoportable. Los ojos cambiantes de Sasori únicamente se afilaron más.

—Bienhallados se encuentren en nuestro hogar, Akatsuki —prorrumpió Sarutobi con la voz ronca y queda.

El Akasuna hizo una inclinación antes de volverse hacia la puerta y salir por ella sin dirigirle una mirada más. Itachi, que por poco se vuelve sobre sus talones y echa a correr detrás de él, permaneció estático por muy poco; si iba ahora e intentaba hablarle, seguro que el pelirrojo le lanza una estocada con su arma (bien sabe que lo haría, incluso lastimado como estaba); siempre era mejor para ambos dejar que se le bajara el malhumor. Así que siguió a la brigada de yokai hasta quedar a los pies de los escalones donde estaba el trono y se inclinó levemente con respeto, ahogando el gemido que le producía la espalda baja.

—Presento mis respetos a su Alteza —contestó Madara, irguiéndose justo después, a la par de los más jóvenes—. Hemos cumplido exitosamente la misión de localizar y eliminar a los Wani que se estaban comiendo las cosechas. No hubo ninguna baja y ahora, los médicos están atendiendo las heridas de los campesinos.

Sarutobi esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

—Me alegro mucho. Ha sido un excelente trabajo, así que por favor, exceptuando a mi estimado Madara, el resto puede partir a sus habitaciones. Necesitan descansar —hizo una señal a los soldados—. Digan a Tsunade que se aliste para revisar a Uchiha-_san. _

El aludido sacudió la cabeza.

—Itachi, un Wani te rocío con su veneno —comentó Konan, preocupada. Éste trató de no actuar por instinto y encoger los hombros, en su lugar decidió esbozar una leve sonrisa y mirar al Rey de Konoha para agradecer con otro asentimiento.

—En mis cámaras tengo medicina, así que no es necesario que Tsunade-_sama _se ocupé de mí. Ya tiene suficiente trabajo.

Madara frunció el ceño, pero se apresuró a convenir. A un mismo tiempo, los tres jóvenes se despidieron del soberano y pasaron a retirarse del salón.

Estaba terriblemente cansado, y solamente podía pensar en llegar a su cama para dejarse caer como piedra. Claro está que de no resultar escandalizador, se hubiera tirado en ese mismo lugar, sobre el suelo. Habría dormido igual de bien. Pein y Konan compartieron su mirada con la suya. A Itachi le agradaban los dos, porque eran inteligentes, sensatos y porque a fin de cuentas, eran amigos.

—¿Seguro que no precisas ayuda? —Cuestionó por fin el de cabello naranja; sus ojos eran justo igual a las oscuras nubes—. ¿Huh?

—Todo va perfectamente bien —mintió. Si fue convincente o no, ninguno de los dos hizo mención alguna, así que Itachi se despidió y fue hasta su habitación. Maldijo haber olvidado el ungüento contra el veneno, pero ya no le quedaba más que aguantarse un ratito. Y dormir, dormir hasta que los osos en hibernación le tuvieran envidia…, eso claro, si todavía existieran.

Pensó en encontrarse con su hermano, aunque después rechazó la idea. Ya habría tiempo para eso; de por sí resultaba un esfuerzo extenuante el hecho de saludar a las personas que se le cruzaban en el camino, y no quería preocupar a Sasuke. Le bastaba con las miradas horrorizadas que ponían algunas chicas cuando veían la capa raída y la manga derecha ahora inexistente, donde se podía ver su brazo irritado, un poco hinchado, como si le hubiera dado una reacción alérgica.

Lo que sorprendió en gran medida a Itachi justo ahora, fue ver a Sasori apoyado a un lado de la puerta, esperándolo con los brazos cruzados y el gesto de un felino a punto de atrapar su presa. Se sintió feliz de hallarlo y de pronto, un poco de sus fuerzas volvió. De cualquier forma, se obligó a enderezarse y mostrar una postura firme y aliviada, como si no sintiera en absoluto aquella (insoportable) comezón.

El yokai de ojos café ceniza no tardó en percatarse de su cercanía, pues ya entonces se estaba retirando de la pared. Se deshizo por completo de la expresión un tanto impávida (que rayaba en la grosería), y apretó los dientes hasta que rechinaron; ahí estaba de nuevo el gruñido, pensó mientras se paraba a solo un metro de distancia. Itachi, al contrario de Sasori, aprovechaba la cercanía para no demostrar sus emociones. Fueron unos largos instantes de silencio mutuo. La gente que por ahí pasaba lo hacía rápido; nunca salía nada bueno cuando el pelirrojo estaba enfadado y, por los Tres Hermanos, ahora sí que se había encabronado.

—¿Entramos? —Preguntó el Uchiha, dejando escapar la palabra con un suspiro. El yokai más chico respingo la nariz y zapateó el suelo una, dos, tres veces antes de chasquear la lengua despectivamente.

—Eres. Un. Imbécil. —Soltó, a medio pasillo. Itachi bajó las orejas de gato hasta que las puntas toparon con el cuero cabelludo—. No voy a perdonártelo.

Itachi asintió, caminando hasta tener al alcance de la mano la perilla de la puerta. Sasori casi por instinto se alejó. El moreno tenía intenciones de dejar caer el brazo de vuelta a su costado, pero sorpresa la suya al ver que buscaba la del oriundo de Suna. No era sorpresa, sino alivio, cuando el otro se sujetó a sus dedos y se dejó arrastrar dentro de la habitación.

El Uchiha cerró detrás de ambos y luego le soltó, para irse tambaleando (lo más disimuladamente posible) hasta el buró, de donde removió varios frascos antes de sacar el ungüento que necesitaba. Sasori lo seguía con la mirada.

Se dejó caer en la cama y tragó saliva. Respiró profundamente, contento de estar en su habitación una vez más, donde olía a tinta de pergamino y a un montón de libros.

—Tienes el brazo rojo —señaló Sasori, sin moverse de su lugar—. ¿Fue muy peligroso?

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Esquive el ataque por mucho, pero me ha alcanzado el brazo. No es nada, en serio. Es más molesto que doloroso.

A pesar de sus palabras, se le resbaló el frasco. El de Suna caminó lentamente hacia éste y lo recogió.

—Quítate la capa y recuéstate —le ordenó entonces—. Ya lo hago yo.

Le costó mirarlo a la cara y distinguir más que una mancha borrosa, pero obedeció casi enseguida, porque a Sasori no le gustaba esperar. Se retiró la capa y sintió de pronto demasiado frío, pero el otro ya le ponía la mano libre sobre el pecho y le examinaba la herida con el ceño fruncido, tan concentrado que a Itachi le pareció enternecedor la forma en que su frente se surcaba por un montón de arruguitas. Una de las orejas de Sasori bajó un poco, y la otra se mantuvo alzada; le encantaba ver esto, pues únicamente sucedía cuando estaba preocupado.

El gusto le duró poco, ya que el pelirrojo lo empujó a la cama con violencia. Su cabeza rebotó sobre la almohada, pero de igual manera, el mundo le dio vueltas como si estuviera en un carrusel. Gimió y cerró los ojos; podía ver un montón de lucecitas tras los párpados.

Sintió que el peso del otro lo acompañaba ahora en la cama y contuvo las ganas de alzar una mano y enredar los dedos entre los mechones rojos, para atraerlo contra sus labios de la misma forma que vacilaba entre lo rudo y la delicadeza con la que acostumbraba a besarlo.

Le amaba tanto. Aquellos últimos cuatro días habían sido una tortura sin él, medio consumido por la incertidumbre de si volverían a verse o no. Aunque jamás se lo admitiera a Sasori, tenía mucho miedo de que algo le pasara, y el solo hecho de partir de Konoha para enfrentarse a esos monstruos desconocidos, le arrancaban una parte de sí mismo; ésa que siempre se quedaba con el pelirrojo…, su corazón.

Entreabrió los ojos justo cuando los dedos fríos de Sasori empezaron a acariciar la piel irritada del brazo. De inmediato se sintió lleno de sosiego, mientras el ungüento cumplía su tarea eficaz y rápidamente.

—Todo estará bien —musitó Sasori, tan bajito que Itachi estuvo seguro de que no se dirigía a él—. No te ha pasado nada de gravedad.

Era una visión increíble, la del pelirrojo irradiando su propia luz mientras se inclinaba y seguía untando la medicina en su brazo. Poco a poco, se iba sintiendo mejor, y aunque el sueño le estaba venciendo, atinó a sonreír levemente.

—Eres un cabrón egoísta —soltó entonces el oriundo de Suna, escupiendo las palabras entre dientes.

—¿Qué pasó con lo de imbécil? Creí que esa era tu palabra más romántica. — Prácticamente jadeaba las palabras, presa del cansancio—. No, ya va. Me he olvidado de lo de _bastardo (_aunque esa es tu favorita, ¿huh?)

Sasori le apretó el brazo y él dio un brinquito, por el dolor.

Le quitó el brazo al pelirrojo e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por levantarse.

—Basta ya, Sasori —le exigió, malhumorado—. He pasado los últimos días lidiando con esas criaturas que intentan matarme; poca falta me hace que vengas tú a hacer lo mismo.

El chico alzó la mirada y entonces lo notó: Bajo todo ese odio y enojo, se ocultaban el miedo y el dolor. Ya sabía que Sasori había perdido todo lo que un día quiso en Suna, que durante mucho tiempo se sintió solo y perdido. Deseó abrazarlo, besarlo y prometerle que todo estaría bien, pero sabía que él se alejaría, porque en ese preciso momento se rompía la ilusión de que podía existir un mundo como otrora lleno de vida, y que en su lugar era un sitio repleto de muerte, donde cada esquina representaba un potencial peligro, capaz de arrancarte de los brazos a la persona que más amabas. Sabía, antes de intentarlo, que Sasori se alejaría porque simple y sencillamente, tenía miedo de aceptar la llegada de la burbuja que los protegía de la oscuridad de la tierra moribunda.

Se empujó con los pies y la mano hacia atrás, lo suficiente para pegar la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Ahí apoyó la cabeza y encogió las piernas, abriéndolas un poco al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada a Sasori; esa clase de mirada que le pedía acercarse, y que el otro entendía sin la necesidad de palabras. Por supuesto, la cuestión es si tendría ganas de hacerlo.

Tuvo suerte. Sasori no tardó en meterse entre sus piernas, con ambas piernas metidas debajo de su rodilla derecha. Al Uchiha le gustaba que fuera la espalda del pelirrojo la que se apoyara en su pecho, al menos hasta que de pronto, tenía la mejilla cálida sobre éste. Los cabellos de Sasori le cosquilleaban debajo de la barbilla. Daba la impresión de que esta nueva manera de posicionarse, era un capricho del pelirrojo para pegar la oreja en su pecho y oír el palpitar de su corazón; eso le parecía porque, de inmediato se aceleró el ritmo, Sasori esbozó una sonrisa prepotente y al mismo tiempo, feliz.

Ya tenía los ojos cerrados, acurrucado sobre Itachi como un gatito lo haría con su dueño.

Eran pocas las veces en que podía ver al yokai de Suna en aquel estado, tan vulnerable y cariñoso, que se obligó a mantenerse despierto, guardando a fuego esa visión en las paredes de su cerebro. Levantó la mano sana y rodeó la cintura del pelirrojo; se sentía demasiado delgado, pensó.

Pegó la nariz a los cabellos de éste y aspiró su aroma, como de madera y algo más que se le escapó.

—El mundo es horrible fuera de esta habitación —dijo el otro repentinamente, quebrando sus cavilaciones al instante. Frunció el ceño al ver que la mirada de Sasori volvía a perderse en la nada. Deseó poder seguirlo, pero sabía justamente en qué punto del pasado estaba clavada y tenía miedo de preguntar más allá, aunque también intuía que no sería bien recibida la pregunta—. Este es _mi _refugio.

—Lo sé. También es el mío.

—No quiero que me lo arrebaten, como lo han hecho con toda mi vida. No sé qué haría si algo volviera a sacudir mi mundo hasta hacer que se venga para abajo.

Itachi sonrió, entre divertido y nervioso; no se creía capaz de hacerle una promesa así a Sasori, de que todo estaría bien cuando realmente no lo sabía. Y que tuviera fe era algo muy diferente.

—Por favor —le pidió—, Sasori, yo jamás te lastimaría.

Sintió la especie de temblor que recorrió al de Suna y lo abrazó un poco más. Ahora, los ojos de éste se fijaban en su brazo, apretando los labios en una fina línea. Itachi levantó su miembro y lo movió enfrente.

—Ya no me duele —aseveró, aunque nadie se lo hubiera preguntado. Sasori tardó en alzar la mirada y hacer que sus ojos se encontraran.

—¿Quieres hacerme sentir mejor, Uchiha? —Preguntó con sorna. Itachi arrugó la nariz en un mohín al ver que la sonrisa se extendía por el blanco y perfecto rostro de su _amante_—. Entonces ya no te vayas así sin más. No me importa cuánto te importe este mundo, ni cuántas esperanzas albergues para este lugar… no quiero que mueras por algo que no vale la pena.

Itachi ladeó la cabeza y juntó sus frentes, haciendo que las mejillas del otro se arrebolaran.

—Yo creo que este pútrido mundo puede salvarse, así que seguiré luchando, ya te lo dije.

—Pues, vete al cuerno. —Se separó, quizá con demasiada violencia, aunque no estaba del todo enojado—. Che, de verdad que eres un imbécil.

Itachi levantó la mano y le acarició el rostro. El otro cerró los ojos, a punto de ronronear.

—No tengas miedo —susurró Itachi, atrayéndolo más cerca, hasta que las puntas de sus narices se tocaban y percibía el cálido aliento de Sasori; solamente un centímetro (poco más, poco menos) separaba sus labios y al instante, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ansiaba acortar esa distancia—. Sasori, yo voy a protegerte de todo. Daré lo mejor de mí para que nuestro mundo se extienda más allá de mi habitación (o la tuya, en su defecto).

Sasori tragó saliva y dejó escapar una risa amarga.

—¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces me han prometido eso? ¿Qué todo estará bien? No me jodas. Simplemente es una mentira…

—Sabes que nunca te voy a traicionar.

—Lo haces siempre que te vas sin mí —respondió e Itachi juraría que no lo escuchó nunca siendo tan cursi. El corazón le latió en el pecho con fuerza sobrenatural; ya no cabía en sí de gozo—. Cuando me dejas, temo que ya no vuelvas, como _ellos. _—Se refería a sus padres y su abuela—. Ya desde el primer momento que te vi me di cuenta de que no serías como _él _—se refería a Sandaime—, y es precisamente porque eres diferente que te tengo tanto… recelo. El Lazo Único te eligió para ser mío y viceversa, así que cuando la muerte llegue a uno de los dos, al menos quiero estar contigo para seguirte justo después.

Itachi se sintió escandalizado. Se hizo para atrás y rompió con el encanto de sus miradas.

—No hagas eso. No empieces a decir esa clase de cosas.

—Sin ti, ya no tengo nada en este mundo. —Hizo una pausa—. Para ti es más fácil. Yo nunca podría pedirte que, si yo muero, me siguieras al instante. Tienes a tu familia y amigos.

—Tú también tienes amigos aquí. Y mi familia es la tuya… después de todo, somos uno.

—El amor que te tengo no es algo que hubiese decidido —confesó entonces Sasori, e Itachi oyó que algo adentro de su pecho se rompía; sonaba igual que una alcancía estrellándose en el suelo.

—Ósea, que de no ser por _eso_, tú jamás podrías amarme. Así, como lo hacen los humanos.

El pelirrojo pareció darse cuenta de que lo había herido, porque sacudió la cabeza negativamente. De inmediato, ya estaba poniendo ambas manos sobre su rostro.

—No quise decir eso. Yo te amo por mí mismo, y lo habría hecho con o sin Lazo Único. Es solo que a veces, lo último hace que me abrume.

El cansancio o las propias palabras del pelirrojo le impidieron dejar la cama, así que se limitó a quedarse quieto mientras el otro se acercaba, cerrando los ojos para respirar de la caricia que lograron entre sus labios. Itachi sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle desde el rostro hasta la espina dorsal, para que después se extendiera en oleadas que calentaban su cuerpo de una forma placentera.

Mordió el labio inferior del Akasuna y escuchó su gemido, que lo incitó a rodearle con la cintura y volcarlo con agilidad de espaldas sobre el colchón, siguiéndolo en el acto. Dejó escapar un pequeño alarido cuando se topó con el brazo herido apoyando su cuerpo, pero no le dio importancia al notar los brazos de Sasori echados sobre su cuello.

Aplastó su rostro con el del otro, gimiendo y jadeando su nombre mientras lo tomaba con apenas fuerza por la cintura. Deseaba hacerlo suyo ahora, pero estaba demasiado cansado y en vez de eso, se separó y miró al pelirrojo que respiraba agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento robado. Con la mano herida le limpió los rastros de saliva que hacían brillar su piel en contorno a los labios ya rojizos.

Le depositó un casto beso en la boca, y luego se echó a su lado, cerrando los ojos.

—Yo tampoco sé qué haría si te pasará algo —admitió y volvió la mirada hacia él. Sasori buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Vivir y ser feliz.

—Yo también querría que lo intentarás si fuera al revés.

—Lo sé, pero tú eres un cabrón egoísta que únicamente pensaría en alargar mi sufrir.

El Lazo Único era un arma de dos filos, igual que el amor entre los humanos; no había, sin embargo, esperanza alguna de recuperarse si llegabas a perder a tu amante. Solo la desesperación y la muerte.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante mucho rato, el sueño ya venciendo a Itachi.

—Este es nuestro refugio, no deberíamos hablar de cosas malas aquí. Este es nuestro pedacito de Cielo.

—Mi pedazo de Cielo está entre tus brazos, Uchiha.

Itachi no tardó mucho en volverse y abrazarlo, apretándolo contra sí y admitiendo que sí, ahora sí era un refugio más parecido a un intento de Cielo que jamás podría encontrar.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, sin mediar otra palabra.

**FIN.**

* * *

¡Y bueno, así empiezo a quitarme la espinita del otro fic y mis ansías por dejarlo terminar en ItaSaso! No prometo que por el hecho de hacer esta clase de "viñetitas" el otro pueda seguir como un SasoDei, pero hagamos el intento (ewe)

Bueno, a quien corresponda, mil gracias por leer y le adelanto aún más si puede comentar (nwn)/

Aquí recuerden que tengo el permiso de tardarme (xD), porque hasta cierto punto cada capítulo será un final. Espero seguirme dando vueltas por acá pronto (owo)/ ¡Un saludo!

PD (_Esto para **Sasugirl13**): Sempai, me hace bien saber que adoras a Loki, y ya se me había olvidado mencionarlo antes y tengo problemas con lo del PM -se pone como loco y me está sacando de la página cuando lo abro (T-T), pero no sé si acaso, te interese dar una vuelta por el par de fics que tengo en la sección de Avengers... (xD) sin compromiso, claro. Ya sabes, cada quien sus parejas, y la mía como que no da mucho (.w.U) -sí, estoy maldecida para enamorarme de las parejas que casi no tienen-. En fin, ya te digo yo que por amor a Loki, no dejaré morir esta pareja del ItaSaso (owó). _


	2. Destino

¡Hola, sempais! (:D) Lo sé, ya tiene los siglos que no paso por acá y encima, me avergüenza hacerlo con esta porquería de actualización, pero insisto en que la Universidad me tiene el cerebro seco —¿pueden creer que me dormí a las cinco de la madrugada? (._.)—, y apenas tuve un tiempo para darme cuenta de que ¡hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasori-_danna_! Por supuesto, este pequeño _one-shot_ fue cosa de rápido, de las tremendas desveladas que me he metido y de mi memoria de teflón, que se ha olvidado de adelantar algo y se dedica a escribir en el Stoki porque... joder (7-7), no tengo idea de por qué lo sigo intentando allá —maldito sea Loki, al que amo tanto (T-T)—. ¡En fin! (x3), de cualquier maner,a me quedo con la esperanza de que les gusté aunque sea un poco esta tontería (D:) y me honren con uno de sus comentarios.

_El capítulo dedicado a mis queridas **Sasugirl13** y** NoeruItoshik, **porque simple y sencillamente, sus comentario mantienen viva mi llama de inspiración en estas... "historias" ItaSaso (xD)... Mil gracias._

* * *

**.**

**(*~((Destino))~*)**

**.**

Es imposible engañarse eternamente, lo sabe. Y le duele admitirlo, porque es demasiado soberbio y orgulloso. Pero tampoco le agrada la idea de estar haciendo el tonto: No siempre va a poder fingir que le pasa desapercibida la forma en que su corazón se detiene, suspendido en su pecho como un muñón inservible, hasta que vuelve a encontrar mirada con Itachi. Al mismo tiempo, podía sentir la ansiedad del Uchiha cada vez que se topaban en los pasillos y fingían cordialidad, cuando en realidad, lo único que realmente ansiaban era estar cerca, tanto así para que no hubiera posibilidad de diferenciar dónde empieza uno y termina el otro.

Resultaba sumamente difícil ignorarlo. Por supuesto, no había necesidad de sufrir la distancia, pero Sasori se resistía a creer que hubiera sucedido y el Lazo Único escogiera a Itachi para ser la mitad de _su_ todo; aquella parte de él mismo que siempre le había faltado, aun cuando no se hubiera dado cuenta jamás. El solo hecho de que cuando sus dedos se rozaban le causara una fuerte sacudida, como una corriente eléctrica que por poco le hace jadear, era algo que le causaba pánico.

Todavía ahora, cuando recordaba su primer beso, podía oír el chasquido que producían sus bocas mientras se posesionaban de la otra con ansía, deseo y un amor que trascendería más allá de la muerte; cómo sus manos buscaban la piel del otro bajo las ropas, con tanta desesperación que le dolía cada fibra del ser. En medio del silencio y la oscuridad de su habitación, Itachi lo atrapó entre sus brazos, sosteniendo su peso mientras exploraba su lengua y le acariciaba la espalda, produciéndole cosquillas y un mareo casi placentero.

No obstante, el revivir esa idea constantemente, le daba pavor enfrentarse a este hecho. Desde hace tres semanas vive escondiéndose y cuidando sus pasos, como el animal que presagia una trampa. Y tenía miedo, de verdad, nunca había sentido tanto en su vida: El corazón bramaba y exigía más cercanía, aunque él no la quisiera aceptar. Itachi le atraía demasiado, e iba como polilla a la luz.

Una parte de él deseaba perderse por completo en aquellos dos pozos negros que tenía Itachi por ojos, iguales a las noches sin estrellas. La verdad es que, durante mucho tiempo, Sasori creyó detestar la negrura; le daba miedo hundirse y que fuera lo último que viera antes de sumarse a las filas de almas en pena, consumidas por la desesperación y las pesadillas. Eso, y quizá no otra cosa, le impedía aceptar al Uchiha con toda naturalidad: Aquellos iris tan oscuros como la noche le tomaban en silencio, abrazándolo y susurrándole palabras que insinuaban paz y caos, ambos al mismo tiempo.

Sabía que incluso cuando Itachi no estuviera presionándolo para admitir que entre ambos existía el Lazo Único, la paciencia tendría que acabarse en algún momento y entonces, el moreno iba a obligarlo a decir en voz alta lo que ya se había resignado a tener.

Deseaba tanto volver a besarlo, que incluso le dolía pensar en ello, igual que si le estuvieran clavando millones de agujas en la piel.

Pero nunca lo iba a admitir en voz alta. Tenía un lugar en Suna; era el único sitio que conocía. No lo iba a dejar todo por su repentina fascinación hacia un yokai cualquiera. Mas se detuvo en el camino; justo cuando el pensamiento le vino a la mente, se vio obligado a desecharlo. Las orejas pegadas al cabello y el puño apretándose también en el pecho, donde parecía faltarle el aire.

—Itachi —dejó escapar su nombre en una especie de suspiro ridículo, que le hizo sentirse avergonzado consigo mismo.

Una vez más, el sonido de aquellas letras hicieron eco en las paredes de su cerebro y él negó las preguntas que empezaban a formarse, porque tenía la respuesta a cada una de ellas y hacían que temiera más al momento decisivo. Sabía lo que iba a suceder cuando, una vez sanados de sus heridas, los yokai de Konoha fueran a retirarse del palacio y no se imaginaba soportando la despedida. Con pasos lentos se apoyó en la pared y se quedó estático, oyendo el rápido palpitar de su corazón, tan desbocado que incluso empezaba a marearse. _La despedida inminente. _Durante días dio evasivas al asunto y trataba de mantener la distancia con el Uchiha, pero terminó deseando estar cerca de él con mayor ahínco; es como si los atara un hilo que se tensaba entre más lejos estaban y que constantemente, amenazaban con tirar de Sasori hasta llevarlo a los brazos de Itachi…, a sus labios. Oh, joder, al resto de su cuerpo y después aún más profundo, para alcanzar sus almas.

—Mierda. —Volvió a rezongar, dejando caer el brazo a su costado, más resignado que otra cosa.

—Akasuna-_san _—llamó alguien a un lado, no muy lejos de donde estaba. Al instante, su corazón le dio un vuelco, y solamente empeoró cuando se volvió a esa dirección y topó de frente contra el Uchiha, que caminaba hacia él con una expresión preocupada que le molestó y complació a partes iguales—. Hola.

Itachi se detuvo a solamente un metro de distancia, con una especie de sonrisa en los labios. Su aspecto era desaliñado, pero no se veía tan convaleciente como hace dos días cuando Sasori lo fue a visitar a su recámara; por supuesto, aclaremos que el pelirrojo se había sentido obligado a estar presente, pues el Buruaisu que había roto el brazo del moreno lo había atacado primero a él. Itachi se había atravesado y lo defendió con esa agilidad que parecía tan característica en él, y ambos trabajaron en equipo durante el ataque acontecido hace cuatro días como si lo hubieran hecho durante toda su vida. Fue asombroso, la coordinación a la que llegaron sin apenas dirigirse palabras.

Sasori miró con detenimiento al chico: Ahora, las únicas heridas del otro consistían en un brazo en proceso de recuperación —atado con una tela que iba desde la nuca hasta la altura de las costillas—, una pequeña sutura en la frente y el cojeo producido por las púas en las colas de los Buruaisu. Fuera de eso, y se alegraba de pensarlo, Itachi no había sufrido demasiados daños.

El pelirrojo no dejó pasar desapercibido la forma rápida y (mal) disimulada con la que Itachi llevó la mano a su cabello y empezó a alaciarlo. En otro momento y con cualquier otra persona, podría haber sonreído para burlarse, sin embargo, ante el joven Uchiha no. La sola idea de perderlo…, cuando éste se derrumbó a su lado, sintió tanto miedo que parecía ser quien perdía la vida, sino es que peor.

Le costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano no apartar la mirada de Itachi para contestar:

—Buen día —dijo, con la voz ligeramente perdida—. Veo que ya te encuentras mejor, ¿eh?

—Definitivamente. Gracias. —Contestó rápidamente y luego, le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia y segura de sí misma—. El regente de Suna es muy hábil con la medicina, casi tanto como Tsunade.

Él se limitó a asentir, dándole la razón en silencio. Itachi, por su parte, volvió a enseriarse y recuperar la mueca consternada.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó, atropelladamente—. Supe que participaste en las líneas defensivas en el último ataque de demonios.

Cuando Itachi había despertado hace dos días, llamándolo entre sueños, Sasori le había pedido que no se repitiera tal cosa; del mismo modo, le reprimió por la preocupación que demostró. Le dijo que su integridad física no le atañía en absoluto y que no se metiera en sus asuntos. Por eso, casi suelta un gruñido al notar que aquél estaba rompiendo esa _promesa _de no entrometerse, a pesar de que fingía desinterés por el asunto, sus verdaderos sentimientos se transparentaban fácilmente…, al menos para Sasori, así era.

—Los Buruaisu son muy comunes por aquí —respondió de cualquier manera, intentando no sonar demasiado afable—. Y en toda Suna, no hay quién esté mejor versado que yo en el caso de estos demonios.

Itachi dejó escapar el aire, como si lo hubiera estado conteniendo durante mucho tiempo. Sasori se removió, un tanto incómodo.

—Hasta nuestra estadía en Suna, nunca me encontré con ninguno de ellos —comentó Itachi, fijando la atención en otro lado—. Es cierto, eso de que son criaturas despiadadas y extremadamente peligrosas. —Le dirigió una mirada más, y Sasori percibió el golpe de aquellos ojos tan oscuros mientras adquirían un brillo especial y grandilocuente—. Me alegra que estés bien.

La manera en que dijo aquellas últimas palabras hizo que Sasori sintiera la necesidad de acortar la distancia entre ambos, echarle los brazos al cuello y besarlo. Podía leer el alivio en la mirada de Itachi, porque también lo sentía después de haber pasado el día matando demonios, con el único pensamiento de volver con vida para verlo; y encontrarlo ahí, enterándose además de que él estuvo preocupado por su bienestar y que, seguramente, al enterarse por terceros sobre el regreso de la brigada a la que pertenecía, se había puesto a buscarlo por todo el palacio hasta tenerlo frente a frente. Ambos estaban ahí, y era como si no existiera nadie más en el planeta.

—No tienes de qué sorprenderte, idiota —le dijo, de cualquier manera—. Sé defenderme yo solo a la perfección.

—Lo sé —Itachi apresuró su respuesta—: De no haber sido por ti, no estaría vivo ahora. Gracias.

Durante casi treinta segundos, las mejillas del yokai estuvieron tan sonrosadas como su cabello. Le costó un poco volver a su expresión inmutable, así que agradeció que Itachi no hiciera comentario alguno acerca del asunto.

—Ya me has agradecido al menos treinta veces desde tu llegada. Ten un poco de orgullo y ya no sigas —le reprochó, mirando hacia otro lado y cubriéndose el rostro con una mano—. Eres tan patético.

En contra de la reacción esperada —la que, a propósito no tenía muy en claro cuál era—, el Uchiha se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al comentario con una asombrosa facilidad.

—Parece ser la única manera de hablar contigo.

Sasori sintió un golpe fuerte en su pecho antes de volver su atención a Itachi. Maldito sea el Lazo Único, pensó mientras gruñía y le mostraba los dientes al otro, que no pareció ni sorprendido u ofendido. Era persistente, y todavía más paciente de lo que le gustaría al pelirrojo. Él se hubiera mantenido a distancia desde el segundo percance que tuvieron, pues alrededor de esas semanas, es lo único que sucedió entre ellos:

—Nosotros no tenemos por qué hablar de nada —contestó, grosero. Supo de inmediato que en esta ocasión, sí había herido a Itachi; sin embargo, él se mantuvo en silencio, como si tratara de sopesar sus siguientes palabras. Al fin, pareció decidir que no tenía caso y giró sobre sus talones para caminar al otro lado, cojeando un poco, alzando la cabeza de manera orgullosa. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca, pero no lo siguió. ¿Qué caso tendría?

Él quería a Sandaime; así había sido desde que era un mocoso, y las cosas no iban a cambiar. Suna era su hogar, el sitio donde estaba enterrada su abuela y donde podía ir a verla en cualquier momento; justo ahora, como necesitaba de su compañía, simplemente podía salir del pasillo y encontrar la lápida, después podría hablar con ella todo el tiempo que deseara y por fin, pedirle su consejo. A pesar de que no recibiría respuesta, era lo mejor que podía obtener ahora que Sandaime estaba demasiado ocupado para atenderlo a él también. La llegada de los yokai de Konoha había sido toda una calamidad y el Kazekage pasaba el día remedando y atendiendo las heridas que habían causado en ellos los Buruaisu —algunos habían perdido un brazo o una pierna en el ataque, y necesitaban sanar; el tal Madara, tío de Itachi, decía que no podían dejarlos abandonados en cualquier lugar y había solicitado cordialmente la ayuda del kage de Suna—. Así que de momento, Sasori tendría que resolver sus problemas a solas.

Con paso lento partió hacia el cementerio, donde al encontrar el lugar de su abuela, se sentó y empezó a rezar.

El día estaba gris, como siempre, y el viento frío levantaba la arena y la esparcía por todo el paraje hasta el punto en que, allá a lo lejos, todo parecía difuminarse y perderse tras una cortina de arena movediza. Sasori tuvo que tallarse los ojos más de una vez para recuperar la visión, pero estaba acostumbrado a pasearse con esa clase de clima, así que no temía perderse. Además, para rezar no ocupaba tener los ojos abiertos todo el tiempo; un pequeño punto a su favor.

A pesar de que su intención había sido visitar a Chiyo y hablar, ahora no se le ocurría nada qué decir. Estaba totalmente en blanco y miraba el nombre de la anciana, escrito en aquella lápida ladeada, y pensaba únicamente en Itachi, en la forma en que intentaba acercarse y cómo de mil maneras él intentaba repelerlo. Era una situación triste ver que el Uchiha volvía a acercarse e intentarlo, una y otra y otra vez. ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptar que Sasori nunca iba a aceptar esa clase de _cosa _que el destino les imponía? Eso no era amor. No podía serlo.

Hizo una última oración a Chiyo antes de regresar a palacio. Vagó un rato por los pasillos, hasta que por fin, afuera de una de las habitaciones, escuchó la voz de un niño riendo. El sonido le hizo detener su camino, pues algo como una risa tan alegre, como la que sucedía en ese momento, era algo extraño; tan hermoso como doloroso.

Con el ceño fruncido se acercó a la puerta entreabierta y miró por la rendija. Aquella era la habitación de un niño llamado Akio; tenía seis años, y había perdido el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda en un ataque de los carroñeros. Nunca, desde su llegada, sonrió siquiera, y ahora estaba en los brazos de Itachi con una risa casi histérica mientras el joven Uchiha dibujaba unas runas en el suelo, y de ellas se desprendía la figura de un perro que empezó a correr alrededor del chico. Éste miró con una sonrisa al animal antes de hacer un pequeño esfuerzo por seguirlo por la habitación. Itachi, que hasta ahora había estado sentado, se puso de pie y le ayudó a pararse.

Sandaime era fanático de los inventos, así que en los últimos meses había estado trabajando en construir prótesis para los necesitados, aunque al pequeño Akio siempre le había costado trabajo adaptarse a él y se rehusaba a usarlo. Por lo tanto, la visión del niño haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por mantener el equilibrio con el aparato de la pierna, y cogiendo de la mano a Itachi mientras seguía al perro, era algo que le producía cierto sentimiento de… extrañeza.

Luego de un par de minutos, el perro se detuvo y se acercó a Akio, para dejarse acariciar. Itachi lo soltó y les dejó a ambos, mirándolos con una sonrisa en los labios. Sasori abrió la puerta quedamente, aunque el niño ni pareció advertirlo ni Itachi se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le preguntó Sasori, con el ceño fruncido—. No deberías de gastar así las runas, a lo estúpido.

Itachi se giró hacia él, con una mueca por primera vez molesta.

—No es estúpido —dijo, casi escupiendo las palabras—. Akio lo necesitaba —la sonrisa le volvió al rostro, enternecido—: Solamente quería hacerlo feliz.

El perro volcó al niño y empezó a lamerle la cara mientras éste reía. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo todavía no apartaba su atención de Itachi.

—Eres muy raro —señaló al fin, suspirando—. Aunque me sorprende que Akio esté riendo, creo que me…alegra.

Itachi giró la cabeza hacia él y sus miradas se encontraron. En esta ocasión, Sasori ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse en mantener el contacto visual, simplemente se dio.

—Qué bueno es escuchar eso —murmuró Itachi, abriendo y cerrando el puño de la mano sana. El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua para llamar su atención.

—Eres bueno con los niños, ¿cierto?

—Creo; al menos eso es lo que me han dicho siempre. La verdad es que —miró al chico y sus ojos destellaron con algo parecido a la ternura—, me gustan mucho, sí.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—Uno. Se llama Sasuke.

Él asintió, dizque a modo de respuesta. Al otro no pareció molestarle que se guardara silencio de nuevo.

—Uchiha —llamó, después de un suspiro. Aunque éste no volteó, supo que le estaba prestando atención—, lamento haber sido grosero hace rato.

Ahora sí que se volteó parar mirarlo, con las cejas arqueadas; parecía impresionado, váyase a saber la razón. Sasori rogó porque no fuera a preguntarle nada acerca del tema, y como si leyese su mente, se quedó callado, apenas sonriendo y asintiendo de forma perceptible.

—No importa —agregó, sin insertar sentimiento alguno en su voz—. ¿Sientes algo por otra persona?

La pregunta fue apenas hecha con un susurro, y aun así le pareció que tenía el sonido atronador de un edificio desplomándose a su lado. Le tomó por sorpresa y fue horrible tener que mirar al Uchiha mientras éste apretaba los labios en una fina línea.

—Soy una terrible persona —dijo, en su lugar. Itachi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él alcanzó a interrumpirlo—. No quiero verte en otro lado que no sea junto a mí, ni con otra persona. En alguna parte, eso es lo que quiero y no importa cuánto lo niegue. —Hizo una pausa y escondió el rostro detrás de las manos, tallándoselo con fuerza y dando un pequeño gritito de frustración—. Pero, este es mi hogar… y Sandaime es la única persona a la que tengo; no me imaginó abandonándola.

Itachi no varió su expresión hacia lo iracundo, más bien se mantuvo comprensivo.

—Entiendo.

Sasori se dio cuenta de que esperaba escucharlo decir que sería él quien se quedara. Pero comprendía que no fuera así, por cómo lo había estado evitando. Al final, únicamente sintió la mano del moreno sobre la suya y alzó la mirada, anhelante porque sabía que Itachi lo besaría y nunca había deseado tanto ninguna otra cosa. Se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Quédate conmigo. —Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que él pudiera detenerlas, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya era muy tarde. Trató de soltar su mano de la otra, pero Itachi lo alcanzó a sostener—. Perdón, no era enserio.

Itachi lo jaló de nuevo hacia su rostro, acortando la distancia que los separaba. El pelirrojo dejó escapar una pequeña exclamación. Durante un largo segundo, mientras sus lenguas se encontraban, Sasori casi se retuerce para librarse del agarre; sin embargo, levantó los brazos y se aferró al cuello del Uchiha con fuerza. No se separó de él y recibió el gesto con la misma libertad que hace unos días. Se apretó al cuerpo de Itachi con tanta fuerza. Necesitaba estar más cerca, todavía más.

Dejó que la sensación le consumiera por dentro, que le hiciera arder. Dejó que la forma en que sus cuerpos encajaban le hiciera olvidar un poco el mundo, y que desapareciera todo lo que no fuera ese instante; el calor de su cuerpo y el constante golpeteo de su corazón contra el pecho, quitándole el aire para ofrecérselo a Itachi.

Entreabrió los ojos, mirando el rostro apacible del moreno. El sentimiento de amor explotó en su interior, y la esperanza también, de que pudieran estar juntos.

—Quédate conmigo —repitió entre un beso y otro, jadeando.

—Para siempre —respondió el otro, mientras hundía la lengua en su cavidad bucal y le hacía estremecerse y gemir de placer. Sasori tenía miedo; estaba aceptando el Lazo Único. Llevó una de sus manos por el abdomen de Itachi, hasta la entrepierna. Lo hizo por puro instinto, pero se vio complacido al notar que el Uchiha no rechazaba el contacto.

—¿Itachi-_san_? ¿Qué le está haciendo Sasori-_san_? —La voz de Akio los trajo de nuevo al mundo real. Ambos se separaron, con la respiración entrecortada y los labios hinchados y rojos; el niño los miraba con una expresión confundida, el perro había desaparecido—. _Spushi _desapareció.

—¿_Spushi?_ —Repitió el Uchiha, confundido, antes de notar la ausencia del can—. ¡Ah! Bueno, ahora mismo arreglo eso.

El pelirrojo sintió que el rostro se le ponía de mil colores diferentes, así que tan digno como pudo, se paró y fue al umbral de la puerta. No tardó mucho en oír los pasos de Itachi y luego, detenerse porque la mano del otro se había colocado en su hombro.

—Olvida esto, Itachi —pidió. El moreno le obligó a darse la vuelta; tuvo que levantar la mirada (cómo odiaba ser tan bajito) —. ¿Qué haces?

Su única respuesta, durante un largo instante, fue una sonrisa.

—Esta vez no dejaré que te eches para atrás, Sasori —le plantó un beso en los labios—. Destino o no, yo te amo. Ahora que sé que tú me quieres a tu lado…

—¡Nadie ha dicho eso! —Exclamó, dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la recámara a paso rápido.

Pero era cierto. El Lazo Único era su destino, y mientras se enlazará con el de Itachi y no se separaran nunca, estaba bien. Sasori nunca se sintió tan feliz como aquella noche, cuando el Uchiha tocó la puerta de su habitación y se quedaron hablando hasta el amanecer.

Cuando despertó, tenía la mano sana del otro entrelazada con la suya.

Tenía miedo, pero Itachi estaba su lado. Y de pronto, la oscuridad de la Tierra pareció encenderse con una fuerte y potente luz.

**FIN.**

* * *

Bueno, tengo otros kilos de copias por leer a continuación (TwT), así que me ahorraré más comentarios y me marcho. (:3) Espero volver pronto con el ItaSaso —eso, ya saben, siempre depende de reviews...ok, no siempre, pero el amor por las parejas a veces se me muere por falta de comentarios (:3U) ya que pareciera no valer la pena dormirse a las cinco de la madrugada para despertarme temprano y escribir; entre otras muchas cosas con la escuela... y luego, está Loki (xS)—.

A quien corresponda: Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Hasta pronto! (owo)/... Creo (nwñ)


End file.
